


Railroaded Encounter

by NiiHakase



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiiHakase/pseuds/NiiHakase
Summary: This is the first story i have ever made, ever. Its between two charterers in a D&d campaign,





	Railroaded Encounter

Avi wasn't entirely sure how she got here. The half-elven girl was on a shopping trip with her new teammate, while riding the rails down to the town of Phandalin the conductor of the train, a dullahan named Lucina, and not knowing much about the conductor Avi may have made a scene. Feeling the need to apologize she sent Lucian into town to start shopping while she went back and set things right. 

This somehow spiraled into Avi sitting on Lucina’s bed while the dullahan undressed.

Well, she watched the Dullahan’s Body Undress, her head was sitting next to her, chatting. As the headless body took off her conductors uniform the head asked, “ You sure that your fine with this?”

Avi thought about this for a moment, it's not like she didn't want to do this, she was just surprised that's all. It's also not like Lucina wasn't attractive, “Yeah, I’m fine with it,” she said, “Although I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do,”

“You’ve never done something like this before?” the dullahan asked

“Nope,”

“Well then i’ll work to make sure your first time with a headless woman is a memorable one,” with that Lucina’s body turned around to reveal its naked form to Avi, revealing her toned body and her quite large breasts. “You're not planning on wearing your clothes during this are you?” 

Avi, suddenly aware of her clothes quickly stripped her outfit and jewelry without really thinking, winding up with her standing nervously in the middle of the conductor’s room naked, “Sorry, sorry,” she said apologetically,

“It's fine,” Lucina reassured, “ it's your first time, here, sit on my lap,” she patted her thigh and motions for Avi to come closer. 

Avi sat down on the larger woman’s lap, still unsure over how this was going to play out, “Now Spread your legs,” Lucina cooed. Avi did as she was asked, spreading her legs to reveal her pussy with a tuft of brown hair over it. “Now just relax, you’ll be feeling real good real soon.”

Lucina’s body grabbed her head and moved it down between Avi’s legs, her eyes locked onto the half-elf’s as she started to kiss along the inner thighs of the lavender skinned girl. After what felt like hours to avi the head between her legs finally decided that that was enough and that it was time to actually go down on this girl, and the head turned and started to slide her tongue up and down Avi’s slit.

After a few moments of that Lucina then thrust her tongue forward into Avi’s now wet pussy, at the same time Lucina’s body Took one of its hands that was supporting the two of them and started to fondle and play with Avi’s generous tits with it. After a few moments of Lucina using her tongue and lips to hit as many of Avi’s sensitive spots as possible the Half Elven girl’s breathing started to get deeper and her mind started to go blank, and dog ears appeared on her head.

Her haggard breath quickly changed to panting as she started to ball up the bedsheets in a vain attempt to keep her composure, as fur started to grow on her hands and her nails became more and more claw like. Seeing this Lucina decided to double her efforts moving her tongue twice as fast, as the hand not fondling avi moved to start toying with her clit. Avi’s tongue lolled out of her mouth as she kept panting and moaning in pleasure. A tail sprouting from her back and wagging out of control onto the dullahan’s stomach.

After a few more moments of this Avi felt what seemed like a bolt of electricity shoot up her spine, as she tensed up and came hard on Lucina’s face, letting out a quiet and slight howl as she did. Once her orgasm had finished washing over her Lucina grabbed her head and moved it to the side of the the two, where it was at the beginning of all this, as the dullahan started petting Avi’s hair as she came down from the afterglow and slowly reverting back to her fully humanoid form.

“Shouldn't… Shouldn't I do you now?” Avi managed to get out between pants.

“Nah, I’ll be fine, you still have to go meet your friend out in town don't you?” Lucina replied

And with that Avi finally snapped back to reality as she remembered why she was on this train to begin with, she quickly though back on her clothes before Running out the door of the train car cabin, leaving the naked dullahan to simply yell “Come back anytime you need to relive your any stress!” at the half elf girl as she ran out toward town.


End file.
